Szith Morcane
, Deep Wastes, Underdark | reckoning = DR | ruler1 = House Morcane | ruleryear1 = 804 | ruler2 = Dorina T'sarran | ruleryear2 = 1372 | ruler3 = Solom Ned'razak | ruleryear3 = 1372 | government = Matriarchal Theocracy (formerly) Magocracy | population = 188 free, 44 slaves | popyear1 = 1372 | races = Drow, Stone giants, Goblins, Bugbears, Undead, Driders | religions = Lolth (Formerly), Kiaransalee, Ghaunadaur | imports = Foodstuffs, arms and armour | exports = | alignment = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = CotSQ | page = 18-33 }} Szith Morcane was an outpost of the drow city of Maerimydra. Geography Built into the side of a yawning chasm in the Upperdark of the Deep Wastes , Szith Morcane is connected not by streets and caverns but by a vast spider's web that covers the wall. Spun by an enormous spider which lairs in the chasm, the drow are careful to only travel on the 'safe' non-sticky strands as they are all too aware that those who get caught in the webbing are prey for the beast. Just above the town resides a drider's lair, where transformed drow who have been outcast from Szith Morcane live. History Established beneath the Dordrien Crypts in 804 DR, Szith Morcane served as a supply station for the dark elves living in Shadowdale, it also functioned as a staging area for raids into Daggerdale. When the drow were driven out of Shadowdale in 906 DR by Ashaba, the inhabitants of Szith Morcane lost interest in the surface world and sealed themselves away from it. In 1372 DR, during the Silence of Lolth, the last of the Lolth worshippers from destroyed Maerimydra fled to Szith Morcane but were tracked down and killed by cultists of Kiaransalee. Led by Dorina and Zedarr T'sarran, these cultists then reoccupied the outpost with their troops and reopened the connections to the surface. Under the yoke of their new leaders the drow of Szith Morcane began raids anew on Daggerdale, causing Randal Morn to hire a party of adventurers to stop these raids. After the defeat of the cult of Kiaransalee, Solom Ned'razak took over control of the outpost and began making plans to permanently seal the Dordrien crypts entrance with a magical barrier. Government Szith Morcane was ruled primarily by House Morcane's matron mother. Prior to the Silence of Lolth, it was also home to six influential merchant houses. After the Silence of Lolth, the archmage Solom Nedr'razak became the ruler of Szith Morcane. Trade Although in Szith Morcane's past it was a minor hub of trade in the area, even attracting drow from as far away as Menzoberranzan, after the retreat of Maerimydra's influence on the surface in 906 DR it fell into decline. By 1372 DR, the settlement had become a quiet military outpost, attracting only a few traders from nearby in the Underdark. Defences Despite the presence of a decent-sized garrison and its sizable wizard school, Szith Morcanes unique construction is perhaps its most significant defence. Located on the side of a chasm, the only navigable way around the outpost is along a network of webbing. Any who stray from the few "safe" and non-sticky strands of web fall prey to a fiendish monstrous spider which allows a dedicated web team to stick to the "safe strands and patrol the cavern quite effectively. In addition, both the Inverted Tower and House Morcane are protected by powerful magical wards. Notable locations Along with slave caverns, a bazaar area, and well-defended barracks, Szith Morcane boasts other locations of interest. ;Inverted Tower: A tower so named for its odd construction of rooms branching off from a single central spire and the small, insular community of wizards who occupy it. ;Fane of Lolth: Primary temple to the Spider Queen before its inhabitants were killed by the worshipers of Kiaransalee, which was located in House Morcane. Former High Priestess, Alisannara Morcane, used to lead her priestesses in worship here. Appearances *''City of the Spider Queen'' *''Lost Empires of Faerûn'' (mentioned only) References Category:Drow settlements Category:Settlements Category:Drow locations Category:Locations in the Deep Wastes Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Outposts